Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist of the Friday the 13th franchise. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Jason Voorhees vs. Michael Myers *Xenomorph vs Jason Voorhees Possible Opponents * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * It (Stephen King) * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * The Meta (Red vs. Blue) * Guts (Berserk) * Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * DC Comics ** Killer Croc ** Solomon Grundy ** Deathstroke ** Doomsday ** Red Hood ** Batman ** John Constantine ** The Joker ** Vandal Savage * Hellsing ** Alexander Anderson ** Alucard * Nemesis-T Type (Resident Evil) * Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) * Victor Crowley (Hatchet) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Kratos (God of War) * Pumpkinhead (...) * Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * V''ainGlory'' ** Alpha ** Krul * Predator (...) * The Keeper (The Evil Within) * Team Fortress 2 ** The Pyro ** The Medic * Jeff the Killer (...) * Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) * Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * The Trapper (Dead by Daylight) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * RoboCop (...) * Samara Morgan (The Ring) * Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tale) * Hank J. Wimbleton (Madness Combat) * Stitches (World of Warcraft) * Sam (Trick 'r Treat) * Leatherface (The Texas Chain Saw Massacre) * Marvel Comics ** Venom ** Wolverine ** Deadpool ** Ghost Rider History Jason Voorhees, the son of Pamela Voorhees, was born deformed. He lived with his mother at Camp Crystal Lake (his mother was the camp cook), in the city of Crystal Lake. Jason was bullied incessantly until, in 1957, he tried to prove to the bullies that he could swim, but drowned in Crystal Lake. One year later two of the Camp Crystal Lake counselors were murdered and the camp was shut down. Future attempts to reopen the camp were plagued with problems, including poisoned water and unexplained fires. In 1980 eight new counselors planned to reopen the camp, but ultimately all but one of the new counselors were murdered. The killer was ultimately revealed to be a vengeful Pamela. Pamela was then beheaded by the only survivor, Alice. The very next year Alice was murdered by an unseen killer in her home. Five years after Alice's murder a group of counselors returned to Camp Crystal Lake for training, and all but 2 were murdered (though one of the survivors could not be found). The killer turned out to be Jason Voorhees. Fully grown and seemingly indestructible, Jason kills to avenge his mother's death and to carry on her quest to keep the camp closed. Information Background * Height: 6'7 * Weight: 270lbs * Age: Would be 71 by 2017, otherwise immortal * Occupation: Serial killer * Zombified and undead after he had drowned in Crystal Lake * Was born as a hydrocephalic * A huge Michael Myers ripoff * Has the highest kill count of any slasher in existence Equipment * Machete (His most signature and personal favorite) * Axe * Harpoon gun/spear * Hammer * His hands * Knife * Saw * Corkscrew * Fire poker * Pitchfork * Meat clever * Sewing needle Abilities * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Strength * Inhuman Survivability * Limited Regeneration * Pain Suppression * Stealth Tactics * Machete Proficiency * Feral Mind * Superhuman Tracking * Superhuman Accuracy * Speed Swimming * Escape Intuition * Intelligence * Soft Spots * Resurrection * Immortality * Numbness * Hypnotizing Heart ** Possession ** Parasite Physiology * Teleportation * Oxygen Independence * Supernatural Senses Feats & Stats * Can punch through steel * One stomp from him impaled two people * Can throw cars with ease * Can trade blows with Freddy Krueger and Ash Williams * Punched a man's head off * Lifted a tree off of himself * Can trade blows with some of Mortal Kombat's hardest hitters * Beheaded someone with a clipboard * Crushed a man with a shopping cart * Randomly crashed through a wall * Crashed a helicopter with a severed head * Dodged bullets * Speedblitzed soldiers * Can keep up with Scorpion, Sub-Zero, etc * Moves faster underwater than two government trained scuba divers * Caught up to a moving semi-truck * Tanks gunshots, stab wounds, explosions, etc * Has continued to kill people while on fire * Takes hits from Mortal Kombat's strongest characters * Broke a shovel to pieces on his face * Stopped a chainsaw with his body * Tanked the flames of Hell * Stated to have been executed every way known to man, yet he still survives * Stalked and killed off an entire squadron of military commandos one-by-one, tanking and shrugging off everything they threw at him * Battled against his future self (kinda, it was a clone who fought Uber Jason) and matched him, in spite of being technically weaker * Battled against both Cassie Hack and her partner Vlad, as well as Dexter Morgan Resistances & Immunities Faults & Weaknesses * Has inconsistent aquaphobia * He hits like a tank, but he also moves like one * There are limits when it comes to his regeneration * People have fooled him occasionally * It's possible to destroy his soul or send it to Hell * Can be fooled by images of his mother Trivia *He was mentioned in Freddy Krueger VS Wolverine. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Horror Characters Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Zombie Category:Ghosts Category:Immortal Characters Category:Undead Category:Old Combatants Category:1980s Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants Who Have a Rival Category:Axe Wielders Category:Regeneration Category:Antagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Knife Wielders Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Warner Bros. Category:Angry Combatants